


a contest.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: yes i'm back on my criminal minds bullshit [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Let it be said, Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan are not beneath being competitive over Spencer Reid.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: yes i'm back on my criminal minds bullshit [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 176





	a contest.

**Author's Note:**

> Random porn! Yeah, writing random porn! Hope you like it!

Sometimes they get like this.

Derek Morgan is all firm brow when it comes to precarious situations for his loved ones but he's also all gentle teasing where Aaron Hotchner's seriousness is almost constant and rarely broken, but when it is broken, his tulips tiers fold into a slight smile and his eyes shine, and - 

And - _oh_ _fuck_. 

"Guys," he knows his voice is edging at whiny but his entire body has formed to be too hot and he, he can _feel_ Morgan's fingers prodding at the gland - _prostate stimulation can produce a stronger, more powerful and "deeper" orgasm from many perspectives than solely penile stimulation._

It doesn't feel accurate though. 

Not when Hotch's firm hand skates over the outer skin of his penis, using the callouses to ring through his body like a bell and leaving his whole body strung out.

They get competitive though, and it makes it difficult. It makes it difficult for him to properly do anything or have anything done to him but he murmurs out gently, "Please." 

"Me or Hotch, baby boy?" Morgan asks, suddenly popping back into his view with a smug smirk on his face and Reid wants to slap the smile off of his face. Gently. Maybe with his own lips too. 

He arches his back into Hotch's fingers as the older man hits his prostate with harsh intention. His back is an arch equivalent to that of a bowing bridge and he glances between Hotch's stoic face and Morgan's smirk before murmuring, voice firm in his certainty but still breathy with arousal, "New competition: whoever makes me cum first, wins." 

Their shared glance could scare a weaker man, but Spencer Reid is hardly a weak man. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
